


Annoyance

by fardell24



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardell24/pseuds/fardell24
Summary: At the conclusion of an adventure, Tegan is more annoyed than usual at the Doctor.
Relationships: Fifth Doctor/Tegan Jovanka
Kudos: 1





	Annoyance

**Annoyance**

Tegan Jovanka was annoyed. That was an emotion she usually felt during her adventures with the Doctor (along with fear), but she was more annoyed than usual. After she and the Doctor had fled the _things_ , they had come to a teleporter hub. The Doctor then had told her to bypass the security lockout. She wasn't usually apt with the innards of machines! The mess of wires inside the alien machine confused her. “Which goes where?” she asked again. Given the situation they were in, she wanted it over with. An image of one of the things flashed up in her mind and she gave an involuntary shudder.

“The turquoise wire to the dark red port, and the purple wire to the grey port,” the Doctor said from where he was holding the door shut. “Oh, and take the lime green wire out of the pink port.”

“Right, thanks,” Tegan said. She found the turquoise wire and put it in the right port, and the same with the purple wire. But there were a large number of lime green wires.

The sounds of the _things_ knocking on the door grew louder. “Hurry, Tegan,” the Doctor urged. ****

“I'm going as quick as I can!” Tegan shot back. 'No pressure indeed!' she thought. Then she saw the right port. “Oh no!” she said, as she tugged on it.

“What?” the Doctor asked.

“It's stuck!” Tegan said.

“Then just reef it out!”

“I might pull other wires out!” Tegan objected.

“I trust you,” the Doctor said.

“Here goes!” Tegan pulled on the recalcitrant wire as hard as she could. It came out, but so did the port.

“Oops!”

“What do you mean oops!”

“The port came out,” Tegan said.

“Shouldn't matter,” the Doctor said, the _things_ having backed off he piled chairs against the door. He ran over and hit a switch, next to where Tegan had made her modifications. The machine powered up. “Right, the security protocols are bypassed, we're ready to go.”

“Finally,” Tegan said as she joined the Doctor at the platform. “Is this safe?” she asked.

“Perfectly safe,” the Doctor said. He saw the expression on her face. “Brave heart, Tegan.”

The next moment, they were in the forest clearing that they had arrived in that morning. The TARDIS was less than three paces away. The Doctor took out the key and unlocked the ship. He opened the doors.

Tegan entered the ship after him. “All for nothing!” she said.

“What do you mean?”

“We didn't save the city!”

“But we still saved the rest of the planet,” Doctor said.

He was right, damn it! She held back tears. It was exasperating.

“When the sun rises, the entire area will collapse. Those _things_ will not survive.” ****

“Oh, shut up, Doctor!” she stepped forward and smack, kissed him right on the lips. The moment lasted for a short time, before they were interrupted by a throat clearing noise.

“Turlough! You're better,” the Doctor said as turned away from the embarrassed (and annoyed) Tegan. He set the TARDIS in motion.


End file.
